Human
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: Genji visits the good doctor who had been part of his second chance in life. While in Zurich he contemplates his new life as a wondering warrior seeking justice, and the life he and Angela built after Overwatch fell. One-shot


**Switzerland**

 **Zurich**

 **Kinderspital Zürich – Eleonorenstiftung (Childrens Hosptial)**

Genji Shimada the Japanese man looked out of place in the Swiss city his black hair long down to his lower back. A black long case was on his grip with a dragon insignia and Japanese characters on it. His hair Would go down to his own ass if he didn't have it on a high warrior's tail, with his bangs resting on his chest. A black leather trench coat wrapped over his body, the climate was a lot brisker in Switzerland. His cybernetic body was definitely something to be marveled at, the touches that Angela fought for had somewhat alleviated his burdens. When the omnic bot Zenyatta helped him, come to terms with his cybernetic body. Under the coat, he wore a dark purple button up, black slacks and black dress shoes. He reached the hospital and walked in casually his leather gloves leaving his coat pockets to open the door to the hospital. The sterile smell of the hospital hit his nose and filtered through his lungs. They were still human. Very few parts of his body were human, heart…lungs, and reproductive organs were all that was left of him.

Overwatch nearly turned full on Omnic with what Angela told him they originally wanted for his prosthetic body. Walking through the hall he hit the elevator button waiting patiently. They wanted to replace everything down to his head covering his brain in metal so that his body was purely prosthetic. Angela had been appalled and to the anger and dismay of the scientist leading his surgery she ripped up his notes right before his eyes. Some obscured Swiss band played for the elevator music as Genji thought fondly of Angela and how she loved to help people in need.

"Hurensohn her Doctor!" Angela had yelled the Swiss doctor and raged on for almost an hour about ethics, human rights and, sub-par facility and degrading condition in which the patient was kept. Morrison had strode into the facility grabbed a sheet of paper and told Angela to write down a budget and what she needed to make Genji into an Overwatch member not an asset. Two billion American dollars later he was created. His body had two configurations, the first was to help him feel like a civilian when off duty. His prosthetic used state of the art synthetic skin with electric impulses. Climate sensitivity as well was possible though his skin did not actually get goosebumps the feeling was simulated.

The doors opened to the fifth floor and Genji walked through the hallway to where he knew he would find Angela. She walked out of a room in blue jeans, dark brown boots and a whit sweater with her lab coat on. She was looking at a holo pad scrolling through cases while another doctor walked with her no doubt a trainee.

"Drei Patienten auf dieser Etage müssen für die Operation vorbereitet werden." She spoke in German her angelic voice was pleasing to his ears. He stood silently and waited for her to smile to the trainee and hand her the holo pad. She pocketed her hands and pocketed her hands on her lab coat walking towards his direction. Looking up she looked surprised for a moment she smiled her pink lips pulled back into a smile as she approached him. Genji pulled his lips back into a grin and spread his arms, his limiters mentally turned on to limit his strength to a degree. Anegal wrapped her arms around him and Genji reciprocated the action. Careful to put his case down before hugging her, he bent his head down and kissed her crown.

"Nachmittag darling" Angela smiled sweetly, he spared a small smile coming from the heart.

"午後 Angela" he returned in Japanese to as they had made a habit of, greeting each other in their mother tongues.

"You are early, do wish to go to lunch?" she asked smiling crossing her arms under her breast. He shrugged nonchalantly, he could eat but only a little with his body, the food was actually incinerated with in him at least the non-usable parts, the rest was turned into chemical energy. The process was time consuming and required a modicum of input from him. He kept from eating unless necessary, and to him necessary was being able to enjoy a meal with Angela.

"I could use some food, I suppose" he waved a hand to her so she would lead the way. The two walked out from the hospital to a quaint little shop that Angela would speak to him in their communications when they went their separate ways. Their work always kept them apart for months at a time but communication was never an issue with modern technology. Even with the world in its current state of discord, they find solace. They are heores, so they call themselves and the people they help in their adventures. His quest involved justice and battle, he would not bring her along for he knew her distaste of battle. Wherever Genji went battle would follow. His quest usually led him through war torn countries. Liberia, Hong Kong and even Paris France. Paris had seen a dramatic rise in Talon activity and Genji had his fair of a few runs with the Assassin known as Widowmaker.

"Lana sends her greetings" Genji suddenly remembered.

"Da? When did you last see her darling" she grins excited to hear of her former comrades. Former Overwatch members could hardly keep in contact all the time when they were busy fighting for one cause or another.

"I ran into Widowmaker while tracking down a French politician. Her target conceded with mine, and Lana and Winston were both tracking her. Winston followed a lead on Gilbralta…he seems to want to reinstate Overwatch" both of them gave a furlong bittersweet smile. Remembering comrades lost when Overwatch was taken down and their friends scattered. The former operatives were all loners, scattering all across the globe scrambling to maintain what little peace they could in these times. Here in Zurich one would think the world wasn't in economic crisis and the world was falling apart little by little.

"He was always very idealist…Morrison liked that about him" in that moment Genji made a choice. Telling Angela about this man they called Seventy-six. The jacket on this mysterious operative raiding former Overwatch headquarters and some other shadowy companies. Whoever this man was he was very, very good. Rienhardt sent him the information about this mysterious Soldier. Looking as the Swiss woman drank from a warm cup of tea, his heart faltered and didn't go through with it.

" _Only one man fought like this and I spoke at his funeral"_ the message had said. Suspicion was key to the life of a ninja. So to that a man like Rienhardt would say this border him to investigate. After he was finished here he was thinking of doing just that. He would search for answers behind this Soldier, but for now he wanted nothing more than that. Leaning on the table, he removed a leather glove and cupped a warm hand as Angela smiled at him. This was bliss, the little time he could spare with Angela was something he found brought him peace to his soul.

"Come, we can go to my home" she says and leaves a few Swiss franc on the table and leaves. He grabs his case and follows. As they walk to her home something almost comical happens. They are mugged, young men no doubt desperate like most young men are with the world in its current condition.

"Geben Sie uns alle Ihre Bargeld!" a young man yells asking for their money while brain dishing a gun, a relic from before the Omnic crisis. A small six shooter that McCree would have laughed at mentally Genji turns off his limiters and brings up his black briefcase. Like lighting the case opens from the case falls his Dragonsword he caught the blade but he would not insult his beloved sword by shedding the blood of young boys with too much anger and desperation.

"Narren!" yelled Genji surprising the young thugs speaking their language. He smacks the gun out of the leaders head and then smacks him on the head landing him on his arse. In a few seconds they are all on the ground.

"Er hat ein Ninja-Schwert! verdammten Ausländer!" yelled the leader and they bolted.

"私は申し訳ありませんドラゴンです" Genji apologizes to his sword for having used it as a club. Angela grins shaking her head.

"Young men these days" she says.

"Fortive me, I did not mean to insult your people, but I shame this blade by using it as a club" he mumbles and she giggles behind her hand.

"It's alright come, my home is near by" she says. Genji puts his sword back in its black casing and they walk to her home. Once inside her home it did not take long Genji propped up hiss word by the couch Angela turns and he switches on his limiters again before he forgets. Their lips mesh together and his tongue invades hers as they share a passionate kiss. Genji holds her tight his body naturally limiting his strength and Angela moans into his mouth. He could not help it as he groaned as Angela no blushing maiden reaches between his legs. _Good thing she decided that was important_ Genji thought for a moment before they begin stripping clothes. She nearly ripped open his shirt and before long after two hours the two lay on Angela's rug by her fire place that lit automatically. The room was warm and though his body did not sweat he did feel Angelas slightly damp body pressed against his. Her breast pressed against his chest Angela hummed some soft tune he could put no name to.

"I love you" Angela says, after some time. Genji feels the still human muscle in his prosthetic chest. He kisses her crown and hugs her body close his other hand laces their fingers together.

"I as well Valkery" he used the pet name he had gotten from her armor. Angela used his chest as leverage as she smiles to him.

"Will you stay long my love" she asks. Genji thought this over, that Soldier was out there and he had answers. Answers about Overwatch and a number of things he needed to know, besides…his brother as well was wondering this world as well.

"I have a week, lets worry of the world after that week" he offers. Angela smiles sadly but kisses his lips.

"Then let's create our own little bubble here" Angela says and he agrees heartedly.

Two weeks pass as his weakness gets the better of him, they share a bed and a life, Genji recalls they made love in all the rooms of Angelas apartment. Dressed and ready he walks her to the hospital, his heart aches but he had a job to do. She smiles and they kiss for a whole minute, before they hold each other close.

"Sayonara" he says charmingly, that young playboy from a wasted youth showing up a little before the woman he chose as a lover.

"Go…before I beg you to stay darling" they part ways and as Angela enters the hospital Genji does not look back or feel sad anymore. Their destiny was to meet after all, so regardless of what they did Genji reassured himself he would see her again. Genji enters his safe house and changes into his second form his much heavier and combat oriented armored body. His wrist on his arm opens and he slides a pack of carbon shurikens. Genji his lowered his visor and then wraps his black coat around his armor. As he leaves in the middle of the night he looks down the road and a grin pulls at his lips. Angela walks up casually in her Valkery armor.

"I got contacted by Riendhardt, I know war is very distasteful, but if there is a chance…a chance that he is out there" Grinning he nods, and together they walk to where Genji stashed a transport to fly out of Switzerland.

 **So with Genji announced and after being able to look at his lore I had to write this, Can't help it I have ship em. Angela saved his life and I have little doubt with how much of a bleeding heart she probably headed his new body project. Also because theyre not very specific on the prosthetic body of Genji I went with with Ghost in The Shell prostehtics that simulates human body.**

 **Anyways can't wait for the full game ;~;**


End file.
